Conventional display tables, especially those used at conventions and trade shows, are typically either heavy, bulky, and difficult to assemble or lightweight and lacking strength. In addition, these conventional display tables are not truly collapsible because they use removable hardware to hold the table pieces together. When disassembled, these tables consist of many pieces, making packing and shipping difficult.
Even though eye appeal is an important factor in display, conventional display tables are typically simply painted or have a fabric skirt to hide the table structure. As a result, these tables are often drab or boxy looking. In addition, the color of the tables cannot be easily changed to enhance the object being displayed. This results in a less appealing product presentation and may lead to decreased interest in the product by trade show attendees.